


Why I Love You

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, i just fpund it and it's so fucking fluffy, joelay - Freeform, that i just had to post it, this is just a small fic i wrote one night, wanring for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel loves Ray with all his heart.</p><p>But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Love You

 

Why does Joel Heyman love Ray Narvaez Jr.? 

 

Well,it's simple. It's because Ray is, well,  _ Ray.  _ Simple as that, just like he told anyone who was rude enough to ask.

 

Except that it's not, actually. It was so much more than that.

 

If you asked the Achievement Hunters, they would claim that it was because of all the amazing sex.

 

If you asked anyone else at Roosterteeth, they would probably say the same thing, because they're all assholes.

 

If you asked Ray, he would shrug and laugh and tell you that he didn't have a fucking clue.

 

But if you asked Joel, he might tell you the  _ real _ reasons.

 

He'd make a list of all the little things he loved about Ray. Like the way he subconsciously raised his eyebrows when focusing on a game. Or the way he smiled in his sleep. Or the pattern he always tapped his fingers in when he was impatient.

 

Joel might tell you that he loved Ray because of how he looked as well as everything else. He might tell you how Ray's ruffled hair and droopy eyes and sleepy smile after waking up made his heartbeat speed up. How the man's chocolatey eyes seemed to stare into your soul and scan your brain, but not in an uncomfortable way. How he could literally pull off  _ any _ outfit, whether it be a suit and tie, his X-Ray costume, or just a pair of goddamn plain boxers.

 

Or maybe he would tell you that he loved the way Ray sounded. How his off-key singing could make anyone laugh no matter what. How his humming could lull Joel to sleep after a long and hard day. How his morning voice, which was thick with sleep, made the man want to push him against a wall and make out with him on the spot.

 

He might even tell you how he loved Ray's big, softie heart. And his hyper personality. And how he was so small that Joel's clothes practically buried him. His cute little nose twitch he did whenever he was annoyed. The sparkle in his eyes when he talked about a new game. His satisfied sigh once he finished editing a video. His radiant smile. His spirit-lifting laugh. His hands. His hair. His mouth. His  _ everything. _

 

There wasn't a single part of Ray that Joel wasn't absolutely in love with.

 

 

Oh, who am I kidding? He would never let anyone know any of this. Maybe Ray himself, if the two ever somehow found themselves in a conversation as sappy as that. But no one else had to know just how smitten he really was.

 

Joel Heyman loved every metaphorical and physical inch of Ray Narvaez Jr. And there wasn't a thing on this goddamn planet that could ever change that. 


End file.
